Our Solemn Hour
by Yami Rasui
Summary: A fight breaks out and Toshirou finally goes after Ichigo. Part 6 of my Within Temptation Series.


**Our Solemn Hour**

**By Yami Rasui**

**AN: I've been up since five this morning and inspiration struck me. I was originally expecting only one more story after Bittersweet and instead I end up with two. This one came into being this morning and actually got finished. And there will be another one published today as well. Sorry for such a long wait, rl came and bit me in the butt.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, neither Our Solemn Hour by Within Temptation or Bleach.**

* * *

_**Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour**_

_**Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us**_

_**Sanctus Espiritus **_

_**Sanctus Espiritus**_

_**Sanctus Espiritus**_

Toshirou had been working on paperwork when the alarms went off. He abandoned his paperwork quickly and grabbed Hyorinmaru before running out of the barracks with Rangiku trailing after him. Given the spiritual pressure he was feeling he'd say they were dealing with at least three high level hollows and maybe one of the left over Arrancars. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blur of orange followed by a few others and cursed. If they were sending out Squad 11 that meant that it was gonna be a hell of a fight, especially if the third, fourth, and fifth seats were going. "Rangiku be prepared, it will be a mess when we get there," Toshirou said.

"Understood Captain." She said. Toshirou understood her still slightly cold attitude but he knew that he could trust her in battle. She'd proven that over and over. He really just hoped that this battle wouldn't get as ugly as he thought.

_**In my darkest hour, I could not forsee**_

_**that the time could turn so fast to this degree**_

_**can't believe my eyes, how can you be so blind?**_

_**is the heart of stone no empathy inside?**_

_**Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned**_

_**So in the end now what have we gained?**_

When they finally reached the battlefield it was already in chaos. Squad 4 members were rushing around and setting up aid stations for those already injured. Squad 11 members were not only battling the menos and other hollows but also seemed to be yelling at each other. Toshirou saw that his original estimation was way off. There wasn't just a few hollows, there seemed to be hundreds and they were pouring out of rip between the seireitei and Heuco Mundo. Toshirou threw himself into the thick of things , knowing that was where he could do the most damage. He spotted orange a few times but chose to ignore it as he was more worried about staying alive.

_**Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour**_

_**Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us**_

_**Sanctus Espiritus is this what we deserve**_

_**can we break free from chains of never-ending agony**_

Ichigo was running through his enemies with great speed, his Bankai aiding in dodging through battles of his fellow squad members. There was only one enemy he was interested in and that was the little shit that had started this. He could feel the Arrancar's presence and he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He wouldn't be leaving this field until it was lying dead at his feet, he wouldn't let another Winter War happen, he couldn't. Stopping when he reached the Arrancar he glared at the impudent wretch. "Ah so I drew you out just as I hoped I would?" The boy said. Ichigo frowned and glared at him.

_**Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain?**_

_**Didn't we let go, allowed let it grow?**_

_**If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside**_

_**it will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time**_

_**Will we remember all of the suffering**_

_**Cause if we fail it will be in vain?**_

"So this was all just some elaborate ploy to get me on the battlefield. You were too cowardly to just show up on your own so you decided to create chaos on top of that?" Ichigo yelled. He could feel his hollow half rising up with his own anger and his mask started forming. When he had come back to the seireitei he hadn't expected to have his hollow half too but it seemed now that it was a permanent part of his spirit and they were both beyond pissed. Ichigo attacked quickly, not giving the Arrancar time to react at all before cutting him down. Ichigo looked around his gold eyes glinting before they narrowed on where Toshirou was fighting. He saw someone coming up behind Toshirou and moved to intercept.

_**Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour**_

_**Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us**_

_**Sanctus Espiritus is this what we deserve**_

_**can we break free from chains of never-ending agony**_

_**Sanctus Espiritus**_

_**Sanctus Espiritus**_

With the Arrancar now dead some of the Hollows fled back to Hueco Mundo, but the soul reapers didn't let up their attack. Toshirou hadn't been paying as close attention as he should have and one of the remaining Hollows had snuck up behind him. The violent scream of death and him wheeling around to attack an enemy that was no longer there. What he did see was a figure kneeling with its long black cloak flared out around him on the ground and a black zanpakutou held out to the side with the sun glinting off the metal. He knew only one person who it could be. He had started to approach the figure but was caught of guard when the figure stood and turned abruptly.

_**Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour**_

_**Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us**_

_**Sanctus Espiritus is this what we deserve**_

_**can we break free from chains of never-ending agony**_

Toshirou's eyes widened as he watched the Vizard turn and glare at him. The gold eyes glinting angrily behind that white mask. He'd seen Ichigo like this before, mad enough at someone to let his hollow half have control his actions somewhat. Though he remembered once that Ichigo had said when he was angry he and his hollow half worked together, because usually they were both feeling the same at that point. This anger was directed at him and it didn't look like Ichigo was going to be letting go of it anytime soon. He watched the Vizard take off and debated going after him.

_**Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour**_

_**Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us**_

_**Sanctus Espiritus is this what we deserve**_

_**can we break free from chains of never-ending agony**_

After a few moments he came to his decision. "Rangiku, you're in charge of the squad until I come back. I have something to take care of," he said before flash stepping after the Vizard. Rangiku didn't even have a chance to respond but she smiled. It was good to know that things would go back to normal soon.

* * *

**AN: Please read and review, flames will be given to my muse for whatever he has planned for them.**


End file.
